Comatose Part Two of the Hope Series
by Moonlight Isabella Silverstein
Summary: Sequel to My Fault, if you have not read that one then this one will most likely not make any sense to you. Izzy has finally woken up from her comatose state, and the gang is rejoicing, but what about the news Izzy has found out? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Important!

**Dear Readers,**

**I would like to start off by saying I am super sorry that I haven't been updating any of my stories in so long! My computer got infested with spyware and I couldn't do shit, my dad had to completely reset everything back to when we first bought it just over a year and a half ago. But it is better now, and I'm working on the stories again. I don't know when I'll update and I apologize for those of you who thought that I was finally updating, and I should do that really soon if I keep everything on track. But please keep in mind that I am a student and currently have a shit ton of homework to do that I can't get out of lest I wish to fail my classes.**

**With that said, I would like to point out that I am still taking offers for the story ideas I have written up (titles, summaries, parings, and possibly some notes for the story). Please message me if you are interested, whether here on fanfiction or by email I will try and get back to you ASAFP. My email for those of you who don't know it is: guardian . mary yahoo . com (without the spaces). **

**Thank you to all who have been patient with me and stuck on this long, and to those of you who are adding me to either one or both of your alerts and/or favorites. **

**Love y'all, and again I am super sorry about this.**

**~Moonlight~**

**P.S: My Fault is still being updated as like I mentioned before, though I don't know if anyone read it, that My Fault is littered with mistakes and is really confusing. The rewrites I'm working on should not change the overall story line but should make it much easier to read. It would mean a lot to me if you all could read over the chapters I have revised and posted once they are up and tell me if you think it's better. If you notice anything about the story currently then please feel free to put it in a review, I accept anonymous reviewers, or in an email (my email is listed above).**

**~Moonlight~  
><strong>

**P.P.S: I received a review today from a MacKinze and I would like the to take the time to respond to it as it came from an anonymous source.**

MacKinze: your story is horrible. it's confusing and theres no smoothness to the story. you dont put enough detail and im getting super irratated just for reading it.

**1. I would like to say thanks for telling the truth, I know it's horrible hence I'm rewriting it.  
>2. I don't put a lot of detail because I'm afraid of over-detailing a story and ruining it. I'm trying to put better detail in the rewrites, but that is a problem I have.<br>3. You really need to work on your spelling and grammar, I know I'm not the best at it but I'm better than you are apparently.  
>4. And finally, I would like to again thank you for telling the truth and stating your true opinion. I'm happy that you didn't just lie and say that it's good like I, among others, are prone to do.<strong>

**~Moonlight~  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Comatose (Part Two of the Hope Series)**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT<br>**

**Summary: Sequel to My Fault, if you have not read that one then this one will most likely not make any sense to you. Izzy has finally woken up from her comatose state, and the gang is rejoicing, but what about the news Izzy has found out? And what about her relationships with everyone, are they all as they appear to be? Or are they more dangerous than ever? And of course, what about Jacob wanting revenge on Izzy and Alice for 'ruining him'?**

* * *

><p><em>BEFORE ON MY FAULT:<em>

_My Izzy, my beautiful Izzy. Why can't I find the strength to tell you how I really feel? I've tried an' tried, but my grief for your comatose state is too great for me. In fact it's not only my grief, but everyone 'round me's grief combined with mine on top to destroy me. I think that if I could tell you, then everythin' will be alright, the universe would be normal again. "Oh Izzy, I…I love you." I whispered. Izzy stirred beside me, "I love you too, Jasper." I swear I heard Izzy's voice say; I looked over and saw her shining blue eyes looking back at me, a small sad smile on her pale lips. _

_ TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

><p><strong>Date in story: July 16, 2011<strong>

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

I do not know who long I have laid here, it has felt like years, and yet only hours at the same time. I love it when I have people near me, as I can now hear them talking. And hearing them talk makes me feel like I am not all alone in the world. Amanda, it didn't feel right to call her mom yet, had told me that I had to make the choice between life and death.

I know which one I should choose, but that doesn't mean that it's the right choice. If I chose the one way then utter disappointment occurs, and on the other hand people end up dead. Neither was good, and I sincerely hate that fact. But neither was bad either, and that made the choice that much harder.

Though I think should someone somehow persuade me to make the ultimate choice, if they say the right thing then I shall chose the path of life. But should they say the thing I do not wish to hear then I shall choose the path of death.

Of course it is a hard decision, and depending on one person to choose the fate of the world is not going to be a good thing, but I have no doubt that they will choose the best choice for them. I just hope it's the right choice for everyone.

I could sense someone in the room with me, a sense of serenity and peace flowed through me when their ice cold hand held mine, it was Jasper. From what I could feel, he was troubled about something and I wished so much in that moment to be able to comfort him. There has not been a time when I have not thought about how my life could have gone, had I not jumped.

Now as I lay here, unmoving, a statue, with no idea of what time or date it is I regret it. I regret the choices that brought me here; I cannot for the life left in me remember why I jumped anymore. Now as I lay here with no sense of time, wishing for the words that I fear I will never hear I regret not getting my chance to tell the person I wish I could how I really feel for them.

Muffled sounds, someone is talking. A deep tenor, shivers down my spine, Jasper. His words sound like he is talking in water. One sentence sticks out above all of the others, "Oh Izzy, I…I love you." His sweet voice whispered to me, my eyelids began to move, I had begun to think they were stuck shut. They fluttered a couple times before opening to reveal a dim room, my mouth opened and spoke the words I have wanted to speak forever, "I love you too, Jasper."

He looked like he didn't believe that I really spoke, and slowly turned his head looking at me. His red-orange eyes looking at me with wonder, amazement, awe, love and millions of other emotions love being the dominate emotion. I smiled a small sad smile at him, and slowly sat up. I put my arms around him and softly hugged his stone body, his arms coming around me and finally hugging me. I pulled back slightly and placed a soft kiss on his inviting lips before pulling away to gage his reaction. He pulled me back to him and placed a kiss on my lips, "don't ever leave me again." He whispered to me, I nodded silently telling him that as long as I could control it I would never leave him again. His lips pressed against mine harder, I kissed him back. A knock at the door pulled us apart; a blonde man opened the door and walked over to check something on machines that I just noticed were beeping.

He asked me some questions concerning medical stuff, and how I was feeling. Then he asked if I wanted him to get everyone else. I nodded my head and prepared myself for the reunion; Jasper took my hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze I smiled at him and squeezed his hand back.

"Izzy!" I heard Alice shout from the doorway then I was tackled by a small twin like form. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear me Isabella Marie Swan?" she yelled. I nodded my head, and smiled before hugging me tighter. She let me go, and then Rose came up to me. she slapped me across the cheek, "that's for being stupid," she slapped me again, "that's for trying to kill us," she slapped me again, "and that's for leaving us which you are NEVER to do again, do you hear me Isabella Marie?" she told me.

"Yes Rose I hear you, and I probably desired the slaps too."

"Good, and yes you did deserve them." She told me before giving me a big hug, and whispering in my ear, "I missed you so much." I smiled at her, tears forming in my eyes. "I missed you too Rosy Posey." Emmett and Edward told me what a mess Jasper was while I was in a coma, at which point Jasper threw the bedside lamp at them which they dodged causing the lamp to smash against the wall and have shards fly everywhere.

Esme, as she told me to call her, told them to clean it up and Jasper that he would be buying a new identical one. He hung his head and told her yes ma'am. After that Carlisle, as I found the blonde man from before to be names, made everyone leave, saying I needed rest. Esme told me that she was going to make me some chicken soup. "Esme, not to be a bother or anything but I'm a vegetarian medically." She looked confused when I told her that. "Meat makes me throw up, I can't eat it."

"Oh, I'm sorry dear I didn't know. I mean Alice never said anything, and she eats meat so I just assumed that you did too."

"Its fine, and yes Ali can eat meat, I just can't. Our nana, my mom's mom, couldn't eat meat either so we think I got it from her." I told her. She gave me one last sad smile before disappearing out the door, everyone else following slowly behind her Jasper the only one who stayed.

**Three Weeks Later (August 13, 2011)**

Back to school shopping, how fun; Carlisle gave me the all clear to go to school, but someone has to be with me at all times and Alice decided that she was going to drag me shopping. After an hour I was so tired! You would think that after being in a coma for about two hundred seventeen days, or thirty one weeks, or seven and three fourths (7.75) months give or take a few days I wouldn't be all that tired but I am after all I have yet to get my body back up to normal standards.

"Alice how many more shops do we have to go to? I'm exhausted!" I exclaimed throwing myself down on the nearest bench.

"Oh quite being such a baby Izzy, I've hardly even started." She said. I was about to reply when Jasper, who was forced to come with us, spoke up telling her that I was exhausted and that he was going to take me home. Alice stopped looking around at all of the shops in the mall to look at me; she smiled a sad smile and nodded. I knew what she was thinking, even if we went twins I would know what she was thinking, she was sad that I still wasn't up for one of her crazy shopping trips.

"Okay, I know all your sizes and what you like Iz. I'll see you later, I love you sis." She said giving me a hug, Rose hugged me too before they left with Emmett and Edward, Emmett also being forced to come with us and Edward was the only one who came willingly. If he wasn't into Alice I would think he's gay, that and the fact he likes pink, but he's not and he makes Alice happy so it's enough for me to determine that he is not gay.

As we walked out the mall I could see the stares, the glares, and if I listened close enough I could hear the lies people were whispering. Most of them centering on how hot Jasper was and how ugly I was. I knew it to be true, after all my black hair is still dull and lifeless, my skin is still pale and sickly, I'm way too thin, and Ali said that my eyes don't sparkle as much anymore.

If I could go back and change what I did, I would but I can't and I will forever live with the guilt. I hurt Ali, I hurt Rose, I hurt Charlie, I hurt everyone, but most importantly I hurt Jasper, my mate. I have still yet to tell Ali everything I learned while I was in my comatose state, and I know I will have to soon.

I dread the day that the truth comes, but I know it must come for it is the first step to healing for me and for everyone involved. I remember the physical therapy I had to undergo to get my movement back, though I still am not one hundred percent healed I can walk again but I need to rest more than I used to and it irks me to no end. I've always hated having to rely on someone, and this is no exception.

Once Jasper got me into the passenger side of his truck, he walked around to the driver's side and started the car which purred like a kitten to life. Then he backed out of the parking space and began to drive the long drive from Seattle back to Forks. We were silent allowing me to slip into my thoughts, a place that can be both dangerous, though with Jasper here I doubt that something bad would happen, and a safe haven from the cruel world around me.

I still remember the day that they told me of their secret, the secret I already knew of. To say that they were shocked was an understatement, to this day they still do not know how I knew before they told me.

_[FLASHBACK]_

_**One Week Earlier (July 23, 2011)**_

_I was sore from the physical therapy, but I knew it was for good measures. The only thing I liked about having to lay in bed and move around with the help of others was the fact that I was able to wear sweats. As I didn't have very many I borrowed Jasper's a lot, which almost seemed to swallow me whole. I know Jasper wants more from me, but I'm not ready and I don't think I will never be ready for that. For now he is fine with just being friends, and since the day I woke up neither of us have told the other that we loved them again or much less kissed since that first day. In fact the next I spent avoiding him, hard to do when one is lying in a bed unmoving. But he understood and since that day we have been taking things slow, he's letting me set the pace._

_He is different than all other males I have met, and I can't say that I don't like it. Excluding the fact of his vampiric nature, one he has yet to tell me about even though I already know, he is sweet, caring, and downright amazing. Whenever I have nightmares, an unfortunate thing for they seem to come every night and I wish they would stop._

_Jasper came back into the room, having been previously called down by Carlisle for something. He picked me up in his arms, and I tried to ignore the feelings that rushed through me and the thoughts that told me to stay right there in his arms, and told me that I belonged there. but tried being the key word, instead I snuggled even more into his cold stone like body and gripped his shirt in my hand tightly._

_Jasper sat us down on the only seat left in the living room, the couch on the left being taken up by Emmett's massive form and Rose who was half sitting on his lap because of how much room he took up, Edward and Alice were occupying the loveseat, and Carlisle, Esme, and Tanya were sitting in the couch on the right. _

_They all looked around at each other, silently conversing with their eyes, then they nodded all in sync and turned back to me. "Izzy, we have something to tell you. But before we do you must promise that no matter what you will never tell anyone else the secret. Do you understand?" Carlisle spoke to me as if I was an impudent child who couldn't understand plain English._

_I nodded, a confused expression on my face keeping the façade that I didn't know what they were talking about even if it was plain and obvious to those who knew. They were going to tell me that they are vampires, nothing new to me but I think I will let them stutter over themselves for awhile before I tell that I already know but not how._

"_Izzy, well you see we are…well we are…how do I put this?" Carlisle said trying to figure out the best way to tell me. I rolled my eyes, and after a minute or so I spoke interrupting Carlisle's stutter fest._

"_You could just say it right out, you guys are vampires." I told them, a small smirk on my face. _

"_Yes, I could just say that…wait a minute how did you know that?"_

"_I can't tell you yet, it's not the right time. But I can tell you that I once knew a vampire. Ali met him too, so she also knew." I told them._

"_I don't remember Iz." Ali told me with a confused look on her face which switched to her thinking face. Then it was like the lights finally went on in her brain._

"_You mean Laurent right?"_

"_Of course, what other vampire, besides the Cullen's, do we know?"_

"_True…"_

"_So if you already knew why did you not tell us sooner?" Carlisle interrupted us._

"_Why did you not tell us sooner? We didn't tell you because in a way it's not our secret to tell, its Laurent's." I told him. After a lot of talking, most of which I blocked out, I was finally able to go back up to my room to rest because I was tired._

_[END FLASHBACK]_

I was broken out of my revere when we pulled up to my house, Jasper got out the truck and ran at vampire speed to my side and helped me out of the truck taking me inside and up to my room. I took off my t-shirt leaving me in my black tank-top, then I tore off my shoes and socks, and then I wiggled out of my jeans leaving me in my black thong. I saw Jasper's golden eyes visibly darkened with lust, getting darker with each article of clothing that fell on the floor.

When the last piece fell to the floor, he stalked over from his position by the door and grabbed my waist pulling me to him. His lips descended onto mine, crashing against them with a force that I had never felt before then. My lips began to move with fever against his. One of his hands moved from my face to cup my cheek in his icy palm. A knock on the door pulled us apart, Jasper dropped on the floor and rolled under the bed in case it was Charlie.

Alice, with a billion and one shopping bags, barged in as soon as the door was opened and headed for my closet to dump the bags on the ground. Rose came in with more, "damn Ali, what did you do buy the whole mall?"

"Maybe." Was all she said after coming in with even more shopping bags, this continued until the very last bag was on the floor, and there were a lot of them at that. Alice began running around the room putting all of the clothes away, while Rose and I just sat on my bed and watched her.

Once she was done, she and Rose picked up all the bags and left my room. Before Alice closed the door she said, "oh, and tell Jasper to stop hiding under the bed, it's not very original." Then she slammed the door shut.

"How did she know that I was here?" Jasper asked while pulling himself out from his hiding place.

"One never knows with Alice." I told him, yawning.

"Come on, time for the human to go to sleep." Jasper said, taking my hand and pulling me down on the bed. He tucked me in and lay next to me on the comforter so that I don't get cold overnight. He wrapped his arms around me after turning out the light, and I soon fell asleep; dreaming of Amanda for the umpteenth time this week.

_[DREAM]_

"_Izzy, you need to tell them soon. Bad things are going to happen, and they need to be aware of the whole truth."_

"_I know Amanda, but it's hard to tell them because I don't want to tell them until it feels like it's the right time. Because I feel like that if I tell them before then something will go horribly wrong."_

"_Hmm…it's your true feelings telling you this not your head wanting for you to feel like this?"_

"_These feelings are true, my head is the one telling me to go ahead and tell them." _

_She opened her mouth like she was going to say something else, but something started ringing. She looked sad as everything began to fade away, even she was fading. "Tell them soon Izzy." She whispered before completely disappearing, "Wait! Don't go!" I shouted, but it was too late. I was already beginning to wake up._

_[END DREAM]_

The ringing continued until I slammed my hand down on the snooze button silencing the stupid thing. I groaned and rolled over trying to go back to sleep, "Oh no you don't Izzy. It's time to get up! We have supply shopping to do! School starts tomorrow!" Alice's voice rang from my door. I sat up and glared at her, I flicked her off before getting out of bed, stomping to the bathroom, and slamming the door shut for good measure.

I started the shower, stripped out of my clothes, and climbed in. I let the steaming hot water slid over me for a while before I grabbed the new shampoo Alice bought, saying that it will help with my natural curls. I just let her have her fun, choosing to stay out of it. After all, if it was my decision I would just grab the first thing that looked good to me.

After shampooing and conditioning my hair, I washed my body and face before stepping out of the shower. I grabbed a big fluffy towel, dried my skin off, and put my hair up in the towel twisted around my head like a princess's hat. I threw my robe on and headed out of my room to find something to wear.

I slipped on a pair of black jeans, a plain black turtleneck sweater, black combat boots, and my leather jacket. I felt a cool breeze rush past me, I looked around, my window was wide open. I rolled my eyes, saying "hi, Emmett." As I turned around, I raised my brow at his frozen in the typical sneak position that I caught him. His mouth dropped open, "how did you know it was me?" he asked, I shrugged my shoulders, and told him that it was obvious, but the truth was that I didn't know how I knew it was him.

Soon he left wondering down the hall to Rosalie's room, and letting himself in. I sat down on my bed, how is it possible that I knew it was him without even thinking it through first? I dropped my head into my hands, and rubbed my temple like I had a headache, which I might get if I continue to think of this. A knock at the door brought me out of my musings; I got up and answered it. "What's taking so long? We have to get there before it's completely packed and someone else gets all of the good stuff!" Alice whined.

"Just a second I'm almost done."

"There isn't a second when it comes to fashion!" Alice screeched before flying down the hall to Rosalie's room and proceeding to bang with her fist on the door until it opened up revealing a half-naked Rosalie, "What Alice? I'm kind-of busy here." she said with annoyance in her tone, I rolled my eyes and headed back into my room closing the door behind me.

Jasper was lying on my bed reading a book, when I turned around. I walked over and laid next to him, "what are you reading?" I asked me, trying to see what the title was. He held up the book to show me it's one of the ones from my bookshelf, I groaned when I saw the title; Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead.

"You know these books give vampires a bad name, right?" he asked me.

"Yep."

"Then why do you have it?"

"Why not?"

"Why are you so stubborn?" he groaned tossing the book on the nightstand.

"Because I am." I told him, giving his cheek a peck before jumping up from the bed and rushing out of my room with him close behind me. I could hear him following me at a slow human pace as he chased me down the hall, I pressed the button on the elevator, but instead of waiting for it I bolted down the stairs. He caught me just as I was almost to the kitchen, he placed his teeth at my neck "I win." He whispered before placing a light kiss on the skin of my exposed neck.

He let me go before walking into the kitchen ahead of me, I took deep breaths to try and catch my breath and to try and calm my racing heart. Once I felt like I could breathe again, and that my heart wasn't going to burst out of my chest, I walked into the kitchen. Jasper handed me a box of cereal, a bowl, a spoon, and the milk. I sat down at the breakfast bar, and poured myself some cereal. I ate some of it, before I couldn't eat anymore.

"Come on, Izzy. I don't want to lose you, I just got you back. You need to eat." Jasper pleaded with me.

"I know, but Jazz I can't. My body isn't used to eating a lot of food." I told him, looking down at the floor in shame.

"Izzy, it's okay. Carlisle said that it would take time for you to get back to normal." He said, I wanted so much to lash out at him and yell but I held it in. Knowing that just yelling at him won't help anything.

"Come on, best not keep Ali waiting or who knows what she'll do." I said in an emotionless voice, heading out of the kitchen grabbing my wallet, keys, and phone on the way out. I heard Jasper putting away everything before he was next to me, stupid vampire speed. We walked out of the house, locking the door behind us before climbing onto my bike. I let Jasper drive as we zoomed down the drive Emmett's huge ass jeep following behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I would just like to apologize for not getting this out when I said I would! The only thing I can say is, life happened. But it's here now, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S. I know this is bad and all, but I have gone through my messages a bunch of times and I can't remember if someone asked to beta this story for me. If not then I am looking for a beta, message me if you want to beta!**

**Love y'all! :D  
><strong>

**~Moonlight~**


	3. Important

**Dear Readers,**

**First I would like to say sorry for not updating sooner, I'm having a bad case of writers block for Comatose.**

**Second I am rewriting My Fault, looking back through it I have found it littered with mistakes and it's somewhat confusing. So Comatose will be slightly on hold until I finish rewriting My Fault, I will continue to write up chapters for Comatose so don't give up on me! It will be updated!**

**Third the rewrites will not change the overall story line, it will be the same just hopefully not as confusing. It would mean a lot to me if you guys could read over the chapters again (once they are revised) and tell me if you think it's better or worse than it originally was would be amazing! You don't have to if you don't want to, but it would be a lot to me. **

**Fourth does anyone need any story ideas? I am chalk full of them! I have SO many that I can't think straight and stay on one story for long because another idea pops into my head and I just have to get it down. Message me or review to this if you would like one and I will give you the list I have of them so far, some I have already started but know I won't be able to continue them. **

**Love y'all :)**

**~Moonlight~**


End file.
